You won't even remember his name
by sarah-rahl
Summary: This takes place during the battle in Eclipse where Edward is hiding with Bella  Edward makes the mistake of leaving Bella but guess who finds her...It will be a mistake that he will never forget but will Bella remember it aswell? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Please read and review! Would love to hear your thoughts on this story as well as others I have written

You won't even remember his name…

This starts from the point where Edward and Bella are hiding during the battle in Eclipse…

'Oh God, it's started'

'Ssshhh Bella, don't worry, they will be fine'

Edward held me in his arms and rubbed my back as we both stared into the trees. Panic washed through me, I couldn't get them out of my mind. Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, and the pack, Sam, Leah…Jake. How selfish I had been. I looked up into his eyes.

'No'

'Bella?'

'Edward you should go, please go help them!'

'What?'

I pushed him away pleading with him to go.

'Go!'

'I'm not leaving you here'

'I was so wromg to ask you to stay with me when they need you, just go I'll be fine here with Seth, go!'

'Bella…I…Are you sure? I can stay if you need me'

'No it's ok, I'm telling you to go' I could see the conflict in his eyes.

'Here' he handed me a cell phone.

'Call if you need me'

'I…I'm sorry I kept you here'

'Don't be sorry love' I held him close, wrapping my arms around his neck, I kissed him before I pushed him away.

'Go, they need you more than I do' he pulled me back, held me so tightly as he kissed my lips more fiercely than I had ever known him to do.

'I'll be back soon, I love you so much'

'Be safe'

He laughed softly and kissed my forehead before disappearing into the forest. My heart raced and my eyes filled with tears as a bigger panic hit me, but suddenly he was back, relief flooded over me, I thought that it must be all over but he came towards me and put his hands on my face, holding my gaze towards his face so he could look into my eyes.

' Bella, just please stay here, promise me'

'Okay, but promise me you will come back'

'Deal' he smiled my favourite smile, his hand brushed my face and he was gone again. I stood there, staring after him. I had never felt more useless, more weak and another emotion, something I was not used to feeling…I had never felt so vulnerable…without Edward. I was surprised at how dependant I was on him being at my side. I did not like this feeling of being scared. I was not scared for myself but for him. I knew I could not survive losing him again but I had to push that thought from my mind or I would crumble just when I had to be strong enough to keep it together. He said he would be right back and so I would wait here for him. I went and sat next to Seth, resting my back against the cold cliff face. I watched Seth carefully for his reactions to what was happening to our families. His ears were pricked up and his nose twitched.

Suddenly he got up and I immediately did the same

'Seth? What is it? What's happened? Is Edward alright? What about Jake?'

He sprinted off into the forest and I was alone.

'Seth?'

'I'm here Bella' he came back into view in human form.

'Bella, we have to move…now' he grabbed my arm and pulled me along

'Why? What's wrong?'

'Victoria, she's…'

'Oh god, she found us'

'Yes'

'Seth…I'

'Don't worry, Edward and Jake are on their way'

'I'm sorry Seth, you shouldn't even be here in this'

'It's ok Bella, relax, but we would move a lot faster if I could carry you'

'Uhh…ok I'm quite heav…' he scooped me up and we were sprinting through the forest.

Suddenly something slammed into us and we both crashed to the floor. Seth was up immediately and phased into a crouch position in front of me. I looked around but I couldn't see anybody, the only thing I could hear was the sound of my own heavy breathing and Seth's growl as a young male vampire came into view and started to slowly come towards us. He sprung at Seth who attacked him mid-air. Their fight took them out of my view so I got up, my legs trembling with fear and started to run in the direction we had been going.

And then she was there, stood right in front of me, blocking my way.

'Alone at last Bella'

I started to take a few steps back.

'Well you have been busy since our last meeting, vampires not enough for you? Felt like you needed a werewolf or two for protection aswell?'

I scanned the forest for any sign of Edward.

'So where are your gallant protectors?'

'Gone to look for you'

She laughed.

'Edward was never any good at tracking me, now the fool has left you all alone…I wonder what kind of spell you have cast over him? I mean a vampire falling for a human…I don't know how can control his thirst…you smell so delicious'

'So what are you waiting for?'

'Aww Bella, no time for some girl talk? But you're right we are soon to be interrupted so…'

'Just get on with it and kill me then'

'Oh Bella! I'm not going to kill you, I have something much worse than your death planned for him…I suppose you don't know about my special gift that came with my immortality'

I looked around at the trees desperate for Edward to appear.

'He's not going to save you, not this time'

'So what are you going to do if you're not going to kill me?'

'I'm going to make you forget'

'What?'

She came towards me, so I backed up until my back was against a tree. She reached out her hand and pushed my hair out of my face.

'I'm going to make you forget all about the Cullens, all about Edward…when you look at him you won't even remember his name'

'Oh god'

She put her hands on either side of my face, just as Edward had done before leaving me, I tried to look around for him but she held me.

'Edward, I love you'.


	2. Chapter 2

I was laying on my back on the floor, my clothes felt cold and damp. I heard my name being called so I opened my eyes. I saw the forest above me with the grey sky behind it. A single rain drop fell through the air, landing on my cheek, I moved my hand through the long grass to wipe it off.

'Bella!'

Suddenly as if out of nowhere, there he was, crouching over me. On my lip, landed another drop of moisture, which had fallen from his bronze hair that hung perfectly in front of his angelic face, so pale that he must have come from heaven, and his eyes…his eyes were the most beautiful colour I had ever seen, almost like looking into liquid gold with huge black hole in the middle that could see into my soul.

So quickly before I had time to react, but so delicately, he pulled me up and cradled me in his arms.

'Thank god Bella, I'm so sorry I left you'

Then he kissed my forehead. I immediately pushed him away, I stood up and stepped away from this stranger.

'Who are you?'

A perplexed look came across his face.

'Ok, I'll try this one – where the hell am I?'

He shook his head.

'Bella…'

'I'm sorry I don't know you…I don't even know how I got out here'

He stood up and came towards me. I backed away from him and put my hands up to caution him to stay away.

'Oh no! Stay right where you are'

How did I end up in the woods with a six foot, rather muscular stranger? I tried to remember some of my self defence lessons but decided that remembering how I got here was a bigger priority.

'Bella, its me…please baby'

Seeing the look on his face, I started to feel a strong ache in my chest as if my heart was beginning to shatter.

'I…'

'Bella!'

A voice I would recognise anywhere. I spun around.

'Jake!'

I ran to him and he opened his arms for me.

'Where are we?'

'Just a few miles from the tent, Are you alright? Where's Seth?'

'What tent? What the hell am I doing in a tent in the woods? And why is Seth and this guy here?'

'What?' he looked just as confused as this stranger, they both looked at each other, obviously concerned.

'What is going on here?' My voice was getting more hysterical by the minute.

'Bella, you don't know who this is?'

'No! I have never seen him before in my life. Now tell me what is going on!'

The strangers voice, which had been as soft as velvet until now, was loud and full of anger.

'Bella, it's Edward! Please what happened? What did Victoria do to you?'

I backed into Jake, fearing this strangers temper.

'Calm down Edward'

The stranger was on his knees now, his ran both his hands through his hair, a look of insanity in his eyes. I looked up to Jake.

'Who's…Who's Victoria?'

Jake and the stranger just looked at each other.

'Bella!'

I looked around Jake to see a small girl bouncing towards us. Behind her more people were coming.

'You scared us, we thought the worst when Edward and Jake went racing after you'

She came to hug me, but I stepped back into Jake who put his arms around me. The small girl had the same pale complexion as Edward, but her eyes were almost like red rubies, she too had a confused look on her face.

'What's wrong?'

'Who are you?'

She looked at Edward who had collapsed on the floor and was holding his head in his hands.

'Victoria has made her forget us'

'WHO IS VICTORIA?'

They all stared at me.

'Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on? Jake?'

'Bella?'

I turned to see a tall blonde man, he also had the same pale skin and crimson eyes but he looked older than the rest.

'Bella, please try to relax, I am Dr Cullen, it seems you may have hit your head and may have a concussion'

'I don't remember how I got here…or…or any of you'

'I know, let's get you to the hospital where we can find out more'

'I…uhh…ok…Jake you're coming with me right'

Jake took my hand and kissed it.

'I just need to check on Seth and then I'll be right back, ok'

'Ok'

He gave my hand a gentle squeeze and left me with these strangers. The boy named Edward just stared at me.

'I'm sorry' that was all I could say to him.

A single tear trickled down my face.

'What's happened to me?'

Edward got up and came towards me. He reached out his hand and instinct told me to take his hand. The icy coldness of his touch made me gasp. He pulled his arms around me and I sobbed into his chest. Something inside was telling me to trust him.

'It's alright Bella, I'm here'

I looked up at him.

'But I don't know who you are'.


	3. Chapter 3

'Edward, I love you'

My eyes shot open, I was immediately confused by the brilliant sunshine pouring through a window of a room I did not recognise. I jumped out of the bed I was laying in and was confused even more by my mother's voice.

'Morning baby, you sleep well?' she spoke so calmly, like this was all normal to her, my being here, with her…

'Mom?'

'Mmm?'

'Where are we? What am I doing here…with you…here?'

'Bella!' she flung herself at me, wrapping her arms around me.

'Mom! What is going on?'

'Bella, honey sit down' she towed me along to the bed as I stared at her still confused.

'Oh my poor baby, a few months ago, when you were in Forks, you were in a car crash and well…you suffered a head injury and well since then you have had some memory loss'

Head injury…Victoria's gift to me.

'Memory loss?'

'Yes, well that's why you are here with me, it was for the best honey'

'How long have I been here?'

'About three months now'

'Oh god' My head fell into my hands. Three months…How could I not remember the last three months? I had been right there in the forest with Victoria…my last thoughts of Edward…Edward.

'Where's Edward?'

'He is…well he is back in Forks…it was so hard for him…you not remembering'

'Not remembering what?'

'The injury caused you to forget _him_'

'So he left me here?' I sank from the bed to the floor. His promise never to leave me after the Volturi almost murdered us was causing a familiar ache in my chest. Why did he not fight? Fight to help me remember him?

He gave up on me so easily…

The tears came then, the pain of the rip in my chest fully surfacing causing me to move my knees up to my chest and wrap my arms around myself trying to stop myself from tearing apart.

'Bella, listen…leaving you here was the hardest thing that boy has ever done I think…I have never seen anyone so inconsolable…it was the best for both of you, Bella you couldn't remember how much you loved him or how much he loved you…you didn't even know who he was…'

She slowly lowered herself to sit beside me, wrapping her arms around me helping me to stop myself from breaking.

'Oh god…he must have been in so much…' I couldn't finish my sentence through the ragged breathing and tears.

'_Pain…_oh Bella, he loves you so much…don't blame him. He calls everyday to check on you'

'He does?'

'Mmm…he told us about the engagement'

'He did? I need to talk to him, I'm not sure he will still want me'

'Oh Bella! Why is it everyone apart from you…well and your father can see how Edward loves and worships you?'

'I see it, I just don't understand it'

She kissed my forehead and got up, leaving the room, reappearing with the phone.

'Here…call him' she handed me the phone and left the room.

'Call your father too! While I look for flights for you to get back'

I dialled Edward's cell number…my heart was pounding in my chest. What would I say? There was so much I wanted to ask…What happened during the battle? What happened to Victoria? Why did you leave me?

No answer. Edward always has his phone on him. Panic washed through me. What if he had disappeared again, like last time.

No… he wouldn't do that…but he left you here! Why would he hang around Forks just waiting for his fiancée to even remember his name? Would he wait for me? I had to get back to Forks…now.


	4. Chapter 4

Edward still wasn't answering his phone. I grabbed my keys…breaking my promise to Charlie that I wouldn't drive and headed for the door. I opened the door to a familiar face…

'Jake!' he pulled me into a watertight hug.

'God I missed you'

'Me too…I think'

'You had me scared for a while but I knew you would come back to us'

'How did you know I was back?'

'Charlie called me…I have been coming here everyday so I could be here when he called you'

'Oh…thanks, I'm sorry Jake I don't remember anything…nothing since the battle. What happened after the fight? Is Seth ok? Is everyone else alright?'

'Seth is fine, everyone is fine…but…'

'But?'

'Victoria…she escaped'

My sharp intake of breath and instinctive look up and down the street made him tighten his hold around me.

'Relax Bella, you're safe. She hasn't been back here in months. Come on I'll take you down to the res, it will make you feel better'

He loosened his arms from around me and took my hand but I didn't move.

'Maybe later Jake'

'Oh…oh you're going to the Cullen's place aren't you?'

'Yeah, so?'

'I'll come with you'

'I don't think that's a good idea Jake'

'Bella I don't want go going off on your own'

'I'm fine'

'I am going to come either way so you can let me come with you or are you going to make me run?'

'Ok…whatever…I'm driving'

He put one arm over my shoulders as we walked to the truck. The drive to the Cullen's house was strangely quiet…too quiet even. Jake didn't speak a single word and it was making me nervous…this wasn't like Jake at all.

'Are you ok?'

'I'm fine Bella, just worried about you'

'Why? I'm fine now'

He didn't answer, he just smiled at me.

'I kind of wish that you hadn't got your memories back' he admitted in no more than a whisper.

'What? Why?'

We were now on the driveway to the house.

'Bella…'

'What is it Jake?'

'Bella…they…'

'What?'

'Just remember who was here for you, who has always been here for you'

Oh God, What was he saying? I stopped the truck outside the house, jumping out of the truck I couldn't look back at Jake. My heart was pounding with every painfully slow step I took towards the house. Half of me wanted to run towards the door but the other half of me wanted to run back to the truck so I didn't have to see what was inside. I reached my hand out to open the door but it was locked. I peered inside…white sheets covered everything.

'No'

The rip in my chest was now tearing my heart in two.

I looked back to Jacob who was standing next to the truck with his head down. I grabbed a rock from the floor and flew it through the glass door. As I ran through the door, I caught my arm on the broken glass edges but the pain in my chest was so great I was glad to feel pain somewhere else. I ran up the stairs to Edward's room.

I felt sick as I opened the door to the same sight of white sheets all over the furniture. I walked over to my bed…_my bed._ I sat down on the edge of the bed, staring out the window and the tears came flooding down my face…the ache in my chest made it difficult to breathe…I cried out just to release some of the pain. I curled up on the bed and closed my eyes…memories of the last time I had slept in this bed forced their way into my thoughts... his arms wrapped around me, the feeling of every line of his chest against my back, his scent, his whispers in the darkness. I opened my eyes, not able to tolerate remembering but I was now staring at my hand…where Elizabeth Masen's ring had once been. I don't know how long I was lying there but I was pulled from my thoughts by the sound of Jakes voice downstairs. Then I felt two warm arms wrap around me. The feeling of warmth was so alien to me. I pushed them off me and sat up. I couldn't bring myself to look at him.

'Bella…'

'Why didn't you tell me?'

'I didn't know how'

'When?'

'Just a few days ago'

'Who were you talking to?'

'Charlie'

Charlie.

Well I had made no promises this time. It took all my effort to make myself stand up. I started to walk away.

'Bella'

'Don't Jake, just leave me alone'

'Bella…don't you see he left you..again! But I am here, I have always been here'

He was in front of me now with his hands on my face.

'I love you Bella and I would never leave you, I would never stop fighting for you'

I looked him straight in the eye as I spoke.

'You're not him…you will NEVER be him!'

The hurt in his eyes almost made me pull him to me and kiss him better but my own pain had made me cold.

I went downstairs to my truck, I climbed in and started the engine.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I finally reached my destination. I remembered the last time I came here when I had honestly had a completely different purpose but I knew now what would happen with no-one here to save me. I got out of the truck and walked slowly to the edge of the cliff. I thought I would be able to hear his beautiful angry voice begging me to stop but nothing…I had made no promises to keep myself safe this time.

As I stood at the edge of the cliff, I took a last look at the horizon before closing my eyes. Taking one last deep breath and stepped off.

All I could feel was the ground disappear beneath my feet and my heart beat pulsing through my body before something crashed into me, knocking the breath out of my lungs, dragging me down faster towards the ocean. Something was wrapped around me, holding my body in a protective cage as I crashed into the waves. I didn't open my eyes as the shock of the cold ocean surrounded me, I just kept my focus on trying to picture his face.

The waves crashed around me but I didn't fight it but I was being pulled towards the surface. Breaking though into the air above I heard his voice desperately calling my name. My eyes flew open and I could see two pale muscular arms wrapped around my body. I spun around to face him, wrapping my arms around his neck. The look of agony in his dark eyes took my words from me. He let go of me with one arm and started swimming pulling me along.

When we were close enough to the shore, he stood and carried me up the beach my arms locked around his neck. He stopped and lowered me to the ground, placing me in his lap.

'Bella?'

I just stared at him. Was he real? I unlocked my arms and placed my hand against his cheek, rubbing my thumb over his bottom lip. He felt real. He took my hand and kissed it and for the first time he did not feel cold against my frozen skin.

'Bella please say something, did I hurt you? What the hell were you thinking!'

'I…I cant live in a world without you'

'Oh Bella'

He pulled me tighter against him, and I nestled my head against his neck trying to hide my tears from him, he had one hand rubbing my back, the other stoking my face.

'I thought…I thought you had…'

'I know…I know'

'But you're here…you're really here'

'I'm here'

He pulled my chin up and his lips were on mine.

'Oh god Bella I have missed being able to do that'

'Only feels like yesterday I last kissed you'

'Feels like it has been a century to me'

'I'm sorry'

'What are you saying that for? It is me who is sorry, I will always be sorry but for now I am sorry I scared you, I never thought you would go back to the house, I didn't mean for you to see it and think we had…Oh Bella do you not remember my promise?'

'You promised me you wouldn't leave once before'

'A mistake I will not make again for the rest of my immortal life Bella, honestly you thought you had got rid of me so easily?'

I smiled weakly.

'Yea…I did'

'Seems I need to remind you just what you mean to me'

He crushed his lips on mine again, his tongue felt especially icy against mine causing a shiver to run through me.

'You are my life Isabella Swan' his whisper against my skin caused me to shiver again and he noticed.

'I need to get you warm'

'Don't let go of me'

'Bella, its ok, I'm here, I'm never leaving you again…I will never forgive myself for leaving you in the woods'

'Edward it wasn't your fault, you can't protect me all the time'

He didn't say anything. He picked me up and carried me running towards my house.

'How did you know where I was?'

'Alice saw you, I'm so sorry I was late, I tried and tried to call you…Jacob said you were back'

'You spoke to Jacob?'

'Yes'

'When?'

'Not long ago'

'Edward, I was with him when you called…he didn't tell me it was you! Oh god! He said you had left and then I came…'

'I'm so sorry Bella, Oh god when I saw you step off that cliff I thought I had lost you all over again'

'I thought that too when I saw your empty house…but I can't believe Jake…he was with me…'

'Ssssshhhh Bella just forget it'

Tears of anger were spilling down my face.

'Bella…I'm here and you know who I am…nothing else matters'

His smile instantly cured the ache in my chest. I reached up and kissed the corner of his mouth causing his smile to deepen.

'Where were you?'

'I had something to take care of but it's done now'

He kissed my forehead as he carried me into the house.

'You didn't answer my question'

He sighed and sat me down on the couch, kneeling in front of me, he helped me take off my soaked jacket.

'South America'

'Why?'

He looked at me raising one eyebrow.

'You're not going to rest until you know so I suppose I should just tell you…we went after Victoria'

I was immediately on my feet in front of him with my hands on his shoulders as he knelt before me.

'You did WHAT? After everything you went after her? She could have killed you! You stupid…'

He stood and kissed me cutting off my little rant.

'I wasn't going to rest until I found a way to bring you back, and I certainly wasn't going to let her get away with what she did to you…You don't know how painful it was, when I found you and you didn't know who I was…it was if I had never existed to you'

I kissed his hand.

'It took us months to track her down, which is why we left. When we found her she had started forming another coven. Between us it wasn't much of a fight and it seems your memories returned when her life ended'

'She's dead'

'Yes baby, you're safe now'

'Thankyou Edward'

'I missed you so much'

'I'm sorry I forgot you'

He smiled and pulled a piece of my hair behind my ear.

'God it was more painful than when I thought you were…'

He shook his head unable to finish his sentence.

'…and I never thought I would feel worse pain than thinking you were dead'

I shivered, not because I was cold but remembering the pain in Edwards eyes when I saw him for the first time in Italy, it had panicked me to think of him in pain. He leaned down and I kissed him on his lips, along his jaw and down his neck.

'You're freezing, I'll run you a bath to warm you up'

I took his hand as we walked up the stairs. I sat on the bathroom floor and took off my shoes that squelched against my feet while he started the hot water running into the bathtub. He sat down next to me and kissed my knee before resting his chin there. I leaned forward and rested my head on his shoulder. We sat there just holding each other while the bathroom filled with steam. Finally he leaned around and turned the water off.

He gently pulled me to my feet.

'I'll be in your room'

'Okay'

'I love you'

'I don't know why, I cause you more trouble than I'm worth'

'I think that should be my line'

'Shall we call it a draw? I promise to always be here to cause you as much trouble as possible if you promise to do the same'

'So does that mean you want this back?'

With that he pulled out Elizabeth Masen's ring from his pocket.

'Edward I need to say something before we…'

'You've changed your mind'

'No!...It's just that…'

He waited. I took the ring from his hand.

'I need to know that when we are married, when I am yours and you are mine, forever, I need to know that whatever happens…you won't leave me'

'Leaving you with your mother was the hardest thing I have ever done'

'But you still left me Edward, I know you didn't want to but that's what I mean…No matter if what you think is for the best, I need to know whatever happens we stay together. Even if I forget who you are or who I am I need you to promise to be there to make me remember.'

The pain in his eyes returned.

'I know you went after Victoria to bring me back and I will be here for eternity to show my gratitude…but when we are married we will not leave one another and we will protect each other'

'You think I am ever going to let you out of my sight again?'

I kissed him again whispering my words against his lips…'Change me'

'Marry me'

He held me close, took the ring back and placed it on my finger.

'You don't need to rush into immortality…I don't want you to be afraid. Nothing will ever happen to you'

'You can't protect me from everything and you can't be with me 24 hours a day'

'Yes I can'

'So will you be taking a bath with me then?'

'Bella you over estimate my self control. I just got you back in my arms'

I crushed my lips against his, pushing my body up against his, his arms slid down my back and he suddenly pulled my legs up wrapping them around him. He stepped forward so my back was against the wall and my hands found his hair while his hands gripped my thighs. I had to gasp for air but his lips just moved down to my neck.

'I havn't forgotten our compromise'

He grinned.

'I didn't think you would let that slip your mind'

'I just want to be yours in every way before something else comes along to separate us'

His tone was serious as he looked me in the eye. 'Nothing is going to separate us'

I looked down at my hands that were now pulling at his shirt, at the ring now placed on my finger.

'Look at me'

He pulled my chin up to look at him again. 'I know it feels like there are forces acting against us, willing us to be heartbroken, and I know what you have been through in order to stay with me and yet here you are, I can't believe it after everything you still want me, do you think I will let anything come between us now? We will be together in whatever fate throws at us next'


End file.
